The present invention relates to a device for extracting a substance for the preparation of a drink from a cartridge. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for sequentially preparing a plurality of beverages.
A device for extracting a substance for the preparation of a drink is known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,707, which relates to a system for the extraction of sealed cartridges. The problem with this system is that the consumer has to stay by the machine throughout in order to stop the extraction, remove the used cartridge and insert a fresh cartridge for a second cup of coffee.
The present invention provides a device for extracting cartridges, from which it is possible to obtain two drinks without the consumer having to take any action. The present invention relates to a food preparation unit, which is preferably a beverage preparation machine. The preferred embodiment includes an extractor that is configured for sequentially receiving first and second cartridges that contain a substance and extracting a mixture of the substance and a liquid therefrom to provide a food product. A cartridge handler is configured for receiving the cartridges and sequentially moving the cartridges to the extractor. The cartridge handler also is configured for receiving the second cartridge when a first cartridge is received in the extractor.
In this embodiment, the cartridge handler includes a cartridge ejector configured for ejecting each cartridge from the extractor after the extraction. The cartridge ejector can be tiltable for sliding each cartridge away from the extractor after the extraction, preferably to a discard area located on the opposite side of a divider that separates this area from a cup receiving area. The cup receiving area is dimensioned to receive at least one cup to be filled with the food product.
The cartridge handler preferably comprises a receiving portion that is configured for permitting a user to place the first cartridge therein, and the second cartridge therein when the first cartridge is received in the extractor. The cartridge handler is also preferably configured for moving the cartridges from the receiving portion to the extractor. In a preferred embodiment, the cartridge handler comprises a drawer that is movable with respect to the extractor for moving the cartridges to the extractor. The drawer can be supported by a support of the unit and may be translatable with respect to the support, such as generally horizontally. A contacting surface is preferably positioned on the cartridge handler and is configured for contacting at least the second cartridge and having a concave arcuate shape generally corresponding to the second cartridge for moving the second cartridge.
The preferred extractor includes first and second extractor portions that define an extraction chamber therebetween for receiving each cartridge. The first and second portions are movable relative to each other for opening and closing the extraction chamber. The first extractor portion preferably comprises a threaded member, and the unit further comprises an extractor actuator that is threadably associated with the first extractor portion for moving the first extractor portion towards and away from the second extractor portion to open and close the extraction chamber. The threaded member is preferably a threaded shaft that is movable along a substantially straight path for opening and closing the chamber, and the extraction chamber can be disposed substantially coaxially and also within the threaded member.
A discharge conduit of the unit includes a discharge channel, which is in fluid communication with the extractor. The discharge channel is positionable, such as by rotation, in first and second positions for discharging the food from the channel selectively to a first or second location when in said first and second positions, respectively.
The unit preferably has an actuator operatively associated with at least one of the cartridge handler, the extractor, and the discharge conduit. The actuator may include separate actuators, such as motors, to operate each of these elements. Preferably, electronics of the unit control the operation of the actuators. For example, the actuators and the electronics are preferably configured moving the discharge channel from the first position to the second position between extraction of the of the mixture from the first and second cartridges, or from one position to the other after an extraction takes place.
The preferred beverage preparation unit includes a support on which the extractor, cartridge handler, and discharge channel are mounted. The support defines a cup receiving space configured for receiving first and second cups simultaneously positioned at the first and second locations, respectively. A liquid inlet is associated with the extraction cavity for feeding the liquid into the extraction cavity. Additionally, an injector is associated with the liquid inlet and extraction cavity and configured for injecting the liquid into the capsule.
The present invention provides a food preparation machine that enables a user to prepare more than one serving of a food product without having to wait until the first serving is complete.